


To Slice or Be Sliced

by Unforth



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Multi, POV Alec Hardison, Post-Canon, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Alec, Parker and Eliot have decided they each can have one day to pick whatever kink they want, nothing off the table, no backing out. Alec has...concerns...about what kink Eliot will pick.A fill for the first day of Kinktober:omorashiorknife playorbody swap
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947886
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	To Slice or Be Sliced

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, know I haven't been posting much of late...Sept was definitely a bad writing month, and what words I got done were mostly on zine fics I'm committed to writing...but it's October, and I've been wanting to try to do Kinktober for the last few years, and this year, I'm going for it.
> 
> You can see the full Kinktober prompt list here: <https://twitter.com/kinktober2020/status/1292137619640459272?s=20>.
> 
> I've spent the last few weeks pestering people to suggest which kinks and ships I should tackle, and I've got all but one day with a ship assigned. You can see my planned out list here: <https://unforth.tumblr.com/post/630614210701819904/alrightgiven-how-ive-felt-in-september-i-dont>. Hopefully, I can keep it up if I can just keep the fills short, lol. (famous last words, coming from me...there are a couple I already know will be long, but oh well...)
> 
> I'll be doing fills for Leverage, MCU, SPN, MDZS, HP, YoI, OMGCP, WoT, TGCF, and more, and if you don't recognize an abbreviation, you're probably not in that fandom, lol...but for now, let's get things started with some OT3!

“What do you think he’ll pick?” asked Alec, wondering what the hell preparations were taking Eliot so damn long. Parker answered with a shrug and apparent indifference...heck, she seemed sanguine enough, examining the manicure Alec had given her the previous day, lounging with her feet up on the table, that her indifference might be genuine.

How the hell did she  _ do  _ that?

“I was thinking...I don’t even know, electrostim? Strap on? He never talks about his kinks - how am I supposed to guess if he’s out there like whoa or one of those dumbasses that thinks pegging is risque or something in between or even--”

“You’re not,” Parker interrupted.

“You’re damn right  _ I’m  _ not, I got off on giving you a manicure yesterday, and you’re whole adrenaline junky thing is gonna get me killed one of these days but at least I’ll be blissed out of my mind when I kick it but Eliot  _ never  _ talks about his preferences so what do you think--”

“I don’t,” she interrupted again. “And you misunderstood. You’re not supposed to guess. It’s  _ Eliot _ . What he wants is obvious.”

“What the hell does  _ that _ me--”

Eliot stepped into the room, his appearance effectively silencing Alec. His expression was grim, his eyes downturned as though he was...worried? Frightened? Nervous? All three were so alien on Eliot’s face that Alec couldn’t tell. His chest was bare, revealing thick muscle, sparse curly hairs, pert nipples, and innumerable scars. The fly and button of his jeans were already undone, his boxers showing the thickness of his barely-concealed half-woodie. And in his hands…

Knives.

Multiple knives.

Like, six knives, long and short, decorated and utilitarian, no two alike save in the most critical regard - all were honed to a fine shine, their slicing edges gleaming frighteningly.

“Aw, no,” spluttered Alec, shoving himself away so hard his chair overturned. “No, naw, no way, keep those things away from me.” Scrambling, he got his feet under him and backed away, hands waving before himself as if the gesture could keep Eliot at bay. “Man, I shoulda known you’d be into some weird shit, and I know we agreed nothing was off the table and that’s why your nails are pink right now but I’ll be damned if--”

“Shut up, Alec,” Parker interrupted.

“Nuh uh, I will not, and you gotta stop interrupting me!” Alec spared her a scowl before turning back to Eliot with an emphatic wave of his arm. “Those are  _ knives _ , like actual pointy sharp  _ knives _ , and you’re not bringing those things anywhere near me, ya hear? I put  _ hours  _ into this skin-care routine, you think it gets this soft on its own? And you’re not gonna ruin it by...by cutting, and slicing, and--”

“Shut  _ up _ , Hardison,” growled Eliot, brandishing three of the knives at him simultaneously. With a yelp, Alec snapped his mouth shut so hard he bit his tongue, and it  _ hurt _ , and getting cut would hurt  _ worse _ , and what the  _ hell _ . Flicking his wrist, Eliot deftly twisted the knives to lay, parallel to each other, along his palm. “Parker, pick your favorite.”

“With pleasure,” she said brightly, not a care in the world, damn her, rising and looking at the six options. Swallowing hard, deflating with a huff, Alec looked too. If he had to get sliced open, there was a small pen-knife with a carved handle that might not be  _ so  _ bad, and as much as he  _ hell to the no _ ’d at the entire concept...in his heart, he had to acknowledge, if this was really what Eliot wanted, Alec would allow it.

He’d scream bloody murder.

He’d cry like a baby.

He’d bring it up as a trump card in every fight from now ‘til eternity.

But he’d allow it.

“This one!” Parker announced, picking up a serviceable chef’s knife, her smile wide and incongruously blood-thirsty. Alec’s gaze flicked to Eliot’s face, and he was surprised to see a slight but unmistakable shiver quake through him as he moistened his lips. Yeah, that was definitely Eliot’s “anticipation” face, but it seemed incongruent too, if only Alec could put his finger on  _ why _ . Neither of their reactions made any damn sense...unless they  _ both  _ wanted to cut him...ugh, why? Why did he have to pick two...two... _ lunatics _ ...as his significant others?

_ Yeah, just two brilliant, brave, skilled, wonderful, brazen,  _ perfect _... _

“Your turn, Hardison,” said Eliot, his momentary vulnerability subsumed with familiar gruffness.

_...fucking lunatics. _

A range of protests sprang to mind -  _ hard pass! Do I have to pick? How ‘bout I go get a butter knife from the kitchen?  _ \- but with Parker staring at him with an eyebrow quirked, and Eliot’s incomprehensible emotion swings, Alec couldn’t bring himself to say any of them. 

“You’re gonna owe me,” he whined instead, stepping forward and snatching up the pen knife. “So hard.”

“My nails are  _ pink _ , dude, who exactly owes who? And really?” Eliot looked  _ disappointed _ . “That one?”

“Come on, what the fuck, Eliot?” Alec burst out. “You wanna cut me, fine, but you let me choose, and this is my choice. Live with it, just like I’m gonna fricken have to.”

“Cut you?” asked Eliot blankly.

“Guess it  _ wasn’t  _ obvious,” said Parker, rolling her eyes.

They both looked at him.

“What?”

They both stared so damn hard that if their eyes were as sharp as Eliot’s bullshit knife collection, Alec’d be bleeding out already.

“ _ What _ ?”

“These aren’t for cutting  _ you _ ,” Eliot explained, setting the unselected knives down carefully on the coffee table, as if each was precious to him.

“Then what the fuck  _ are  _ they for? We cookin’ dinner? Juggling?  _ Use your words _ , fu--”

“He wants  _ us  _ to cut  _ him _ .” Parker rolled her eyes again, testing the sharpness of the knife on her finger. “Dumbass.” A bead of red formed where the sharp blade sliced.

“I’m a dumbass?  _ I’m  _ a dumbass? Which of us is bleeding right now, huh? I’d like to see  _ you _ program anti-security software on the fly, or build a computer with as much processing power as a small country into Lucielle, or--”

“Will you or won’t you?” interrupted Eliot, and suddenly all his weird emotiveness made sense. He  _ was  _ nervous, and anticipatory, and eager, and hopeful, and here Alec was, whining and making it all about himself, when all Eliot wanted was…

_...they’re lunatics, and they’re wonderful, and they’re mine, and I’d do so much more than let him cut me, if it’s what he really wanted. And since that’s  _ not  _ what he really wants... _

“Of course I will! The fuck kind of question is that?” Alec scoffed. “Am I quitter? Do I look like a quitter to you? I was prepared to let you slice and dice  _ me _ , and if it’s just cutting  _ you _ ...yeah, I’m down. But, priorities. You brought the knives - where’s our first aid kit?”

“Dunno, I couldn’t find it…” Eliot shrugged, and as his shoulders went down, tension dissipated from his jaw, his back, his abs. Sexy bastard... _ and I bet he’ll look even sexier with bright red blood pooling in every crevice… _ ”...don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“It’s right here,” Parker said, pulling out the large white box from beneath the chair where she’d been sitting. Alec and Eliot blinked at her. “What?”

“How...wha...huh???” spluttered Alec.

“I told you, what Eliot wanted was obvious,” she replied. “He’s a masochist. He’s always been a masochist. What  _ else  _ could he want? Not my fault you’re oblivious.”

“I’m not…” Alec shook his head. “No, you know what? I’ll allow it. Fine. I’m oblivious. Can we just get started already?”

“Please…” There was that sweet vulnerability again from Eliot, so different from his usual self-possession.

Parker’s kink day had gotten his heart pounding - mostly with fear - and Alec’s day had been excellent and everything he’d wanted, but this…?

“Oblivious,” grumbled Alec as Eliot lay down on the coffee table, knives lined up along his side, his careful planning and preparation obvious now that Alec realized what his intentions were. Maybe it really had been obvious. But even so… “I’ll remember who’s  _ oblivious  _ next time I save your ass from something you didn’t even notice coming...maybe I’ll just let you handle it, would you like that, huh? Oblivious, psh. You want first cut, or may I?”

Today was going to be  _ perfect. _

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
